Quality Time
by Sabine
Summary: A new Crichton family member is about to arrive into the universe.


Title: **Quality time**

Author: Sabine

Rating: PG

Summary: A new Crichton family member is about to arrive into the universe.

Spoilers: I've seen everything up to "Die Me Dichotomy", but I assure you that there are no spoilers for the final 4 episodes of season 2 in this story.

Notes: This is just a small instalment with Benjamin Crichton in it and it takes place about 8 months after "Unexpected Confrontations". I also wrote another story with Ben in it, called " What The Future May Hold In Store…" 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Farscape characters. All Farscape characters, names and situations are trademarks of Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia, and the Scifi channel © 1999, 2000& 2001.

***

Ben threw his toy prowler up into the air and watched it crash onto the floor. He was bored out of his mind. His parents were at Zhaan's, getting some sort of potion that would help his mother sleep and all the others aboard Moya were busy or otherwise engaged. His dad had told him this morning that he would be getting a baby sister any day now. His parents had first told him about his mother's pregnancy about seven monens ago. 

Ben had been delighted about the news, but had also been puzzled about how that had come about. After John told him this really confusing story about some creatures called bees, birds and something called honey, Ben kinda understood how his mother had gotten pregnant. Even though he still thought it to be weird that creatures from his dad's planet were responsible for him getting a baby sister.

He sighed as he picked up the prowler and headed for his room. Ben had gotten a new room, since his soon-to-be-born little sister was going to sleep in his old one. With the help of the other crewmembers his parents had managed to add two rooms to their quarters, so that it now had a living room and three bedrooms. Between his parent's new bedroom and his old room, they had created an opening, which connected the two rooms. His new bedroom was now on the far side of their quarters and it was a little bit bigger than the other two bedrooms, which suited him just fine.

Ben fell down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. During the first couple of days he had frequently ended up sleeping in his parents bed until he had finally been able to fall asleep in his new room. The last couple of monens everybody had been busy preparing things for his little sister and he had spent a lot of time with Pilot. Pilot had managed to teach him a couple of words from his language and how Moya exactly worked. 

He had been grateful that Pilot had taken the time to hang out with him and whenever Pilot had been too busy, he just went and explored the halls of Moya. Ben had never realized how big she really was. He had discovered all kinds of different hiding places, which could come in handy one day.

The most beautiful thing in his little sister's bedroom was the small bedstead D'Argo had carved for her. He had been working on it for two monens before he had been able to finish it. The Luxan had told him that Jothee had slept in one quite similar when he had been a baby. Chiana and Zhaan had made some blankets and clothes. Jothee had carved some toys for his sister and Stark…well; he had gotten her something that his people believed to bring good luck.

He would be lying if he denied the fact that he was a bit jealous of someone who hadn't even been born yet. Ben wasn't getting the attention he had been getting from his parents and the others anymore. He realized that it was one more thing he had to share with the baby. 

Slightly irritated he threw the prowler at the wall with all his might, unaware that his parents had returned from their little visit and had brought D'Argo and Zhaan along. Unaware that they were standing in the door opening and watching him, Ben hopped off the bed and grabbed the prowler again. 

" What did the prowler do deserve that kind of treatment, sport?" John's voice echoed though his son's room. Ben turned around, shrugged and jumped back on the bed. He didn't feel like talking to his dad, mother or the others, so he turned his back to them and stared at the wall.

"Ben?" His mother's voice sounded concerned, but he still didn't react in a way they had wanted him to. Ben dropped the prowler on the floor, before folding his arms and continued to stare at the wall in front of him.

" Ben, what's wrong?" 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder. " Nothing. There's nothing wrong with me. Should there be?"

" Then why didn't you answer my question, Ben?" John asked as he walked over to his son and sat down on the bed next to Ben. He let his left hand rest on Ben's right shoulder.

" I didn't feel like it. I was just playing, daddy. That's all," Ben answered innocently. He didn't want to worry or bother his mom and dad with the fact that he was jealous of his sister. As for him being bored…he'd just have to find a way to entertain himself. 

" Okay Ben, if you say so…" John softly spoke, not buying his son's explanation. Something was bothering Ben and he did have an idea as to what it could be. Aeryn and he hadn't been spending as much time and giving as much attention to their son as they might have wanted to. Ben probably felt left out. John looked over at his wife and signed her to take D'Argo and Zhaan back into the living room, so that he could have a little talk with his son. 

He couldn't help but notice the expression on her face. She was obviously distraught by Ben's behaviour and didn't know how to react to it. Aeryn smiled uncertainly at John and unconsciously placed one hand one her swollen belly. Zhaan had also picked up on John's intentions, grabbed hold of Aeryn's arm and led her back into the living room. D'Argo nodded briefly at John before he followed Aeryn and Zhaan.

" So Ben…tell me what's bothering you?"

****

Aeryn sat down on the couch. Her back was killing her and her feet were swollen. She hadn't had a decent sleep for well over a monen and she was really hoping that the herbs she had gotten from Zhaan would help her. 

" Aeryn. Here…this will help you relax, my dear," Zhaan spoke with a motherly tone as she handed a cup of tea to her Sebacean friend. Aeryn's second pregnancy hadn't exactly gone without a hitch and soon she would be giving birth her second child. She remembered how happy Aeryn had been after finding out that the child would be a girl. Zhaan padded Aeryn on her shoulder as she joined Aeryn on the couch. D'Argo remained quiet, his gaze focussed on little Benjamin's room as he sat in the large chair opposite to them. The cup of tea she had given him was placed on the table and would probably be left untouched until John would emerge our of his son's room.

Aeryn shot her a grateful look and smiled sadly. * I wish I knew what is bothering your brother, little one* she thought as she lay her hand on her belly and was immediately rewarded with a kick from the baby. * I see that I am not the only one* 

" Don't worry, Aeryn. I'm sure it is nothing. John is more than capable in finding out what is exactly bothering your son," Zhaan tried to reassure. " The boy is probably not having a good day. We all know what that feels like. Young children just deal with it in a different manner than we adults do."

" Thank you, Zhaan. I'm grateful for your attempt to cheer me up a bit, but I can't help but worry about him. John and I haven't spent as much time with him as we normally did. It's just that we have been so busy preparing Meara's room and…I…I'm afraid he feels left out."

" If that is the case, then we are all to blame, Aeryn," D'Argo interceded. " We have all been too wrapped up in finishing things before the baby arrives. The boy probably realized it and didn't want to bother us. Children are fragile beings and they easily pick up on things." 

"I should go to him…" Aeryn spoke as she looked over her shoulder at the figures of her husband and son sitting on the bed. She pushed herself off the couch and wanted to make her way over there, but was restrained from doing so by Zhaan's hand.

" No, Aeryn. You have been through a lot lately and you need any kind of rest that comes along. All of this worrying is not good for the baby and you, my dear. John can handle this perfectly and he wouldn't want you to worry over nothing, now would he?"

Aeryn sighed and sat down on the couch again. " You are right, Zhaan. That would lead to another lecture from him…and I really don't want to hear another one of those again," Aeryn noted dryly as she sipped from her cup of tea. She wondered how John was doing as she placed the cup back on the table in front of her.

****

John stared at his 5 year old son and frowned. It appeared as if Ben didn't want to talk to him, because his son's gaze evaded his every time. Now he knew something was really bothering Benjamin. His best guess was that the boy felt jealous of his unborn sister and uncertain of the situation he was in. John remembered how he had felt when his mother was pregnant of his younger sister. His dad had taken him outside into the garden and had talked to him for a while. In the end that little talk had really helped John and he believed that he now had to do the same thing with his son. 

John picked up the small Prowler toy from the floor. " I believe this is yours, sport," he spoke softly as he placed the toy on the bed next to Ben.

" I didn't mean to break it…honestly daddy. I would never try to break it. It's my most favourite toy in the whole universe," Ben said, his voice somewhat wavering as he looked up at the face of his father. 

" I know, sport. I know," John smiled. He had finally succeeded in getting his son's attention and now he could only hope that their conversation would go like he had planned it. " I am going to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to be completely honest when you answer it. Can you do that for me?"

" Yes daddy, I think I can."

" Even though you might not like them?"

Ben nodded.

" Okay…are you angry with your mom and me for not spending as much time together as we used to do?"

" No…"

" Alright. So you are not angry with us?"

Ben vehemently shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to say what he intended to say and bit on his lip. John had quickly picked up on it and looked in his son's blue eyes. When Ben said that he wasn't angry, it meant that he really wasn't, but he hadn't told him everything either. 

"Ben? Was there something you wanted to say…something else. I'm not going be angry with you, champ. Please tell me what's eating away at you?"

" Do you promise not to get angry with me, daddy?" 

" I promise…"

Ben paused a moment, trying to find the right words before he started to speak. " I'm not angry, but I don't like it either. Everyone is too busy to play with me and I'm bored. Really, really, really bored. Even pilot can't help me every time and I…I know that I just have to find ways to keep myself from being bored, but…but it's hard. Maybe if I had someone my age to play with it would be different…but I don't. I feel alone."

" And you are a bit jealous of your sister, because everyone is busy preparing for the day when she is born…" John finally concluded. 

Ben nodded again. " Yes. I don't want to be jealous, but I can't help it. I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry," Ben sobbed. Tears started to form and follow a path down his cheeks. Ben didn't want to look at his dad. He felt ashamed about how he felt towards his little sister. Suddenly Ben felt himself being pulled up and placed onto his father's lap. 

" It's okay, sport. There's no need to apologize. You just need to realize that even though you will get a sister, your mommy and I still love you as much as the day we were first able to hold you in our arms. We will never stop loving you, Ben and we'll never stop being there for you either," John smiled as he wiped away the tears from his son's face and cradled him in his arms. 

" Come on, sport. Your mom is probably worried sick about us and especially about you. Let's go and surprise her, shall we? I think she would love to get a hug from you and uncle D'Argo and auntie Zhaan would love to see you as well," John spoke as he let go off Ben and got up from the bed. Ben jumped off the bed, following his father's lead and quickly grabbed his hand.

****

" D'Argo, I wanted to thank you for the beautiful crib you made for the baby. John and I are very grateful for receiving such a gift," Aeryn smiled, her eyes sparkling brightly. She looked at D'Argo and then at the Delvian priestess. "We actually wanted to thank you for all the things you both have done for us in the past monens. Is there anything John and I could do to repay you?"

" Just enjoy every moment with the baby when she has finally been born, my dear. That is all the payment I want or need," Zhaan spoke with a smile. The entire crew had welcomed Aeryn's pregnancy. All had been delighted with the news that their little family was gaining a new member. The next in line to have children would be Chiana, but Zhaan had the feeling that the Nebari wasn't all that fond of the idea of settling down just yet. Having observed the way Chiana was with Benjamin, she was convinced that Chiana would be a good mother if she ever decided that it was the right time for her to start a family. It was unlikely that she and Stark would ever have children. Her relationship with Stark gave her all the fulfilment she needed out of life. That relationship had given them a special bond, capable of even transcending death. It had a higher meaning. 

" I just hope for your sake that your daughter doesn't take after her father," D'Argo laughed. " Or else the two of you won't be getting a lot of sleep. " The Luxan shook his head as he emptied the tea from his cup in his throat, almost choking from him having to laugh. He remembered how it had been for his wife and him after Jothee had been born. The two of them had the greatest difficulties with finding time to fall asleep or simply relax, since they were always concerned with Jothee's well being and had to be especially careful with certain individuals who believed their union and product of their love to be evil.

" Why thank you, D'Argo. I'll talk to you again when you decide to have another child. Just don't let John hear you say that or he'll find a way to make you regret those words," Aeryn retorted. She had felt the baby kick in objection to what the Luxan had said and smiled. * Meara, you are definitely going to change all of our lives, aren't you? Maybe you have more of your grandmother in you than I thought * Aeryn mused as she looked down on her swollen belly and placed her hands on the place Meara had kicked before. She was immediately rewarded with some more movement. * You are just so anxious to come into this world, little one. I hope that it won't disappoint you *

" Is she moving again, Aeryn?" Zhaan asked interested. 

Aeryn nodded. " Yes…she has been a very busy girl during the last couple of weekens and especially during the last solar days. Here…" Aeryn grabbed the Delvian's hand and placed on the spot where Meara was kicking. She saw Zhaan's face light up as the priestess felt the baby move. 

" This is truly magnificent, Aeryn. It must be rewarding to feel the seed of John and your love growing inside of you. It's simply wonderful," Zhaan stated, almost at a loss of words.She looked over at D'Argo and realized how he must how felt when Lo'laan had been pregnant of Jothee. D'Argo was smiling at her, but his eyes had suddenly strayed away from the two women and stared at the door of Ben's room. 

***

D'Argo had been the first to detect movement in Ben's bedroom and quickly alerted Aeryn and Zhaan by signing towards the door. Somewhat relieved Aeryn turned her head in order to see what was going on. The first thing she noticed was the tall figure of her husband moving from the bed and heading for the living room, but she couldn't see if Benjamin was with him. She was about to panic until her husband stepped into the room and saw a little hand tightly holding on to John's hand.

John entered the living room with a huge grin plastered all over his face to show Aeryn that everything was all right. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed that his son wasn't walking next to him, but instead had chosen to remain hidden behind his legs.

" Ben, they won't bite. You know that and you know them. There's no reason to hide from them, sport. Well…except when D'Argo is having one of those patented Luxan Hyper Rage moments again…" John chuckled as he looked from his friend to his wife, Zhaan and back to his son. Aeryn was looking a little pale and he knew that it was because she was worried about what had happened inside Ben's room. He really didn't want her to be worried over nothing. John felt that Ben had let go off his hand and hoped that his son would go over to his mom. " Why don't you go and sit next to mommy and Zhaan on the couch, Ben?"

" Isn't she going to be angry with me, daddy?" Ben whispered barely loud enough for John to hear. He was afraid that his mother was going to be angry with him for the way he had behaved earlier. Ben knew that she hadn't been sleeping and feeling well lately and hadn't intended on making her worry about him.

" No, honey. She won't be. She just loves you too much," John replied as he tried to reassure Ben. He got down on his knees and enabled the others to see Ben. " Remember what I told you when we were talking in your room?"

The boy bit on his lip and looked down at the floor. His eyes were still somewhat reddish from having cried. Ben tilted his head and looked in his father's eyes. " Yes…I remember," he spoke softly. 

" Good boy…" John grinned as he gently gave his son a hug.

Aeryn looked curiously at her husband and son. She wondered what John had exactly said to Ben. He probably wasn't going to tell her until the two of them were alone. Whatever he had said…it seemed to have helped. Aeryn felt Meara move again. 

* Hush, little one. Everything is all right. * She saw Ben looking from John to her and back again. It had been evident to her that her son had been crying, because of the now almost unnoticeable reddish spots on his cheeks. Her son seemed to be plagued by an inner turmoil and trying to decide what his next step would be. He felt guilty about something and as she looked into John's eyes, she guessed what the reason behind it exactly was. 

A familiar smile appeared on her face as she reached for Ben with one hand, gesturing that she would like him to come over to her. "Would you care to keep your aunt Zhaan and I company, Ben?" 

" Please, Ben. Your mother and I would really love it if you would keep us company," Zhaan joined.

With hesitant steps at first and later more confident ones, Ben made his way over to his mother. If Aeryn had been able to pick him up, she would have. Instead she held out her hand to help her son climb onto the couch. Ben smiled somewhat insecure as he grabbed hold of her hand and easily climbed onto the couch, to sit in between his mother and Zhaan. As her son came closer to her and sat down, she felt Meara move inside of her. Her daughter's sudden movement gave her an idea.

" Ben, I would like you to feel something. Give me your hand, honey…" Aeryn softly spoke. A puzzled expression appeared on Ben's face. He had no idea what his mother wanted to do, but he had seen her angry and he didn't want that to happen, so he let Aeryn take his hand into hers. Aeryn slowly guided Ben's little hand to a particular spot on her swollen belly and let it rest there. * Come one, little one. Show your brother that you are there. You have been moving all day, don't stop all of a sudden… * She thought as Ben looked up at her confused, obviously unsure of what his mother was trying to accomplish. 

After three or four microts Ben's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly withdrew his hand from his mother's belly. " Wh…what…what was that? Something moved in there," he exclaimed surprised and equally intrigued. A grin started to spread over Ben's face as he looked from his hand to his mother's belly.

" That's your sister…"

" My…sister…" 

" Would you like to feel her again, Ben?" Aeryn asked, pleased that her plan had worked. Ben quickly nodded and Aeryn took hold of his hand, this time guiding him to another spot. 

" Dag-yo," Ben giggled as Meara communicated with him through her movements. He placed his other hand on Aeryn's belly and carefully moved his hands over it, trying to find out if his sister would react to his movements. Every time one of his hands got rewarded by movement from his sister he laughed happily. Caught up in his game he hadn't noticed that John had moved to stand beside his wife and next to the couch. He gently squeezed Aeryn's hand and lovingly kissed her on top of her raven black hair. She always knew what to do, no matter the situation.

Ben looked up at his parents. A previous expression had been replaced with one quite serious. 

"What is it, Ben?" John smiled.

" Doesn't it hurt when she does that?" Ben asked as he pointed at Aeryn's belly. "Does that hurt, mommy?"

" No. It doesn't hurt, Ben. It can be quite uncomfortable at times. Especially when I am trying to sleep, but it doesn't hurt. It's just her way of talking to me…to let me know she's still there," Aeryn spoke amused. She pulled Ben closer to her, so he would be able to snuggle closer against her. 

" Hey you…" Ben whispered to his sister as he once more placed his hand on his mother's belly. Meara was quick to respond with a firm kick against his hand. "You should let mommy get some rest. She's really tired, ya know? That's why she went to auntie Zhaan… to get some potion to make her fall asleep. If you give mommy some rest, I promise I'll do some really cool stuff with you when you are finally out mommy's belly. I'll show you some cool places to hide and I'll teach you some words from Pilot's language. Is it a deal?"

Ben felt Meara move underneath his hand and grinned. " I'll take that as a yes…"

****

Zhaan and D'Argo stayed for at least a couple of hours before finally leaving. Zhaan still had some work to do in her lab and D'Argo had promised to help Jothee with something. They had discussed past events, the sacrifices they had made along the way and talked about what the future could hold in store for them. The crew of Moya treasured times like these. They could never happen enough, since they somehow always managed to get themselves in trouble. They never went looking for it, but trouble always came looking for them. 

Halfway through D'Argo and Zhaan's visit, John and Aeryn had put their son to bed. Benjamin had fallen asleep, curled up against Aeryn. He had been through quite an eventful day and it had drained his energy. After tucking him in and making sure that he hadn't been woken by the move from the couch to his bed, they returned to their friends.

They picked up the conversation where they had left it and continued talking, but this time the conversation was more orientated on the fact that the baby was almost due. Zhaan had already started to prepare the medical facility for the birth of John and Aeryn's daughter and Chiana had already let them known that she would look after Ben from the moment Aeryn went into labour until the baby had been born. Stark was going to help Zhaan deliver the baby. 

D'Argo and he had first had a heated argument about who exactly was going to help Zhaan, until the outcome of a game of paper-rock and scissors had decided that Stark was the one to help the Delvian priestess. D'Argo had still wanted to be there, even if it meant that he could only give moral support instead of lending a hand. Jothee had volunteered to help Chiana out and thus was also going to look after Ben. Rygel had let the others know that he was working on some kind of speech, which he wanted to finish before the baby was born. Even though the little Hynerian was well known for his sometimes-selfish behaviour, he did have his moments and managed to surprise them all. Pilot had a DRD tagging along with Aeryn everywhere she went aboard Moya, just to make she was all right and had stationed another one outside John and Aeryn's quarters.

From the moment Aeryn's pregnancy had begun to show, she had stayed onboard Moya. She hadn't been to a planet in months to get supplies. Aeryn had tried to keep working out, but had to realize at one point that she was unable to continue doing that, which was why she had tried to concentrate on other things. At first that meant working on John's module and later she found other things to keep her busy.

****

After Zhaan and D'Argo had left, John and Aeryn settled down on the couch. Pretty soon they would be expected to go to the center chamber to join their crewmates for dinner. Chiana had been spending the entire afternoon in the kitchen, preparing the food for their evening meal. She had turned into quite the cook and was praised by the others for turning even the most simply meals into something fantastic.

Aeryn leaned back against John's chest, enjoying his embrace and the momentary silence. She sighed contently as he started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck and gently brushed her hair aside in the process. John took her hands into his and let them rest on her swollen belly.

"Meara is sure quiet…" he noted surprised as he looked at his wife. Normally their daughter was always on the move and reacting to outside stimuli.

" Hmmm…she has been ever since her older brother made that deal with her. I guess Ben was able to convince her to remain a little bit quieter for a while. Our son seems to be really concerned for his mother's well being," Aeryn smiled, kissing John. Suddenly the two of them felt Meara move again.

" Guess our daughter wanted to let us know she's still around," John chuckled. He let go off Aeryn's hands and started to massage the area around his wife's neck. Aeryn moaned softly as the massage John was giving, started to have a noticeable effect on her. 

" John…" she whispered as her lips brushed his. He could see the obvious desire in her eyes and moved closer so he could kiss her. This was the first time in all those months that they really had been alone. Ever since the others found out about the pregnancy, they had always been around in one way or another. John and Aeryn never knew when one of their friends would surprise them and pop up in front of them. 

" Aeryn, are you sure?" John asked as they gazed into each other's eyes. He tugged a strand of Aeryn's raven black hair behind her ear. Cupping her face with his hands, he waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long for one…

" Yes. I am sure," she spoke, kissing him hungrily. They continued to kiss as John got up from the couch and pulled her up along with him. " Ben?"

" Asleep…" John answered between kisses, quickly glancing over at their son's room. Even if Ben had been awake he probably wouldn't have noticed it. It was pitch black in Ben's bedroom and he couldn't hear anything, so he concluded that their son must still be asleep. John wasn't looking forward to a situation similar to the one of about 8 months ago, where Ben had walked in on his parents. Luckily they had still been in the "kissing" stage, so the damage and embarrassment had been minimal. 

John led Aeryn to their bedroom. They briefly stopped at the entrance, believing that one of there crewmates would have chosen that moment to comm them. When nothing happened, they got back to the kissing and made their way over to their bed. They lay down on the bed and just as John was trying to unbutton Aeryn's vest, the inevitable happened.

Beep beep beep

" Frell…" John and Aeryn both mumbled.

" John…Aeryn?" a voice echoed through their bedroom. 

" Yes, Chi. What is it?" John managed to bring out. Either their crewmates had the worst timing ever recorded in the galaxy's history or simply the uncanny ability to feel that something was happening or about to happen between Aeryn and him.

" I just wanted to let you guys know that dinner is ready and that I'll expect to see ya in a quarter of an arn, old man," the Nebari informed casually.

" Thanks, Pip. See ya then." 

John sighed and shook his head in disbelief. " How do they * do * it? Did Pilot send in one of those DRD's to spy on us? I swear…this is getting uncanny and just plain ridiculous."

" We could have known that we were going to be interrupted, John. We always eat dinner around this time of day," Aeryn reasoned as she got up from the bed with some difficulty. " I'd better wake up Ben and get him dressed."

" No, Aeryn. Let me do that. You need to relax a bit, honey. You haven't been sleeping well and you yourself said that you were feeling tired. Besides I…"

" John…I really want to do this."

"So there's no way of talking you out of this, huh?" John grinned, looking at his wife's blue eyes.

" None whatsoever, John," Aeryn smiled as she headed towards Ben's room.

****

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and so innocent. When she had been his age she was already being trained to become a Peacekeeper soldier. If there was one thing she wanted for her son and daughter, it was for them to grow up in freedom. * I will never let any harm come to you and your brother, little one. I promise. I will die before I'd let you be taken by the Peacekeepers. I don't want you to grow the way I did…never knowing where you came from and who your parents were. *Aeryn thought as she felt Meara move again.

She sat down on the bed, next to the sleeping figure of her son. He looked a lot like she had done when she was little, but despite the fact that she recognized a lot of herself in her son, she also saw a lot of John in him. Aeryn had been terrified when she first found out that she was pregnant of her son. She had been afraid that she would turn out be a terrible mother, since she never had a mother to turn to when she was growing up. Aeryn didn't even have the faintest idea of how to be a mother. If only the person she had been back then could see her now.

Aeryn gently touched Ben's shoulder and watched him stir. " Ben? Honey? It's time to wake up. Dinner is ready. We need to get you dressed. Daddy is already waiting for us."

As Ben heard his mother's voice he slowly opened his eyes. " Mommy?"

" Yes. It's me, honey."

" I thought I was dreaming when I heard your voice, mommy," he yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

" Are you disappointed to find out that this isn't a dream?" she asked teasingly, giving him a kiss on his forehead. He shook his head and a grin appeared on his face. "Nah…not at all, mommy," Ben replied as he sat up straight in his bed. " Has she behaved?" he curiously asked while placing his hand on his mother's tummy.

" Yes, she has certainly done that," Aeryn answered truthfully as she pulled the blankets Ben was laying underneath aside. She got up from Ben's bed and started to collect some of his clothes. Ben quickly hopped out of bed and picked up his boots from the floor and followed Aeryn to the bathroom.

****

The Center Chamber: 

When John, Aeryn and Ben had finally arrived at the Center chamber, all of their friends were already there. They were all patiently waiting at the table, except for Chiana who was putting some finishing touches to a couple of the prepared dishes. 

" Auntie Chiana!" Ben exclaimed as he ran towards the Nebari. 

" Hey there, Benny-boy!" Chiana returned as she picked him up in her arms. " How is my favourite little kid doing?"

" Um…I'm still the only little kid you know, auntie Chiana. Especially since my sister hasn't been born yet," Ben stated as a matter of factly. Chiana grinned at the answer and put Ben back onto his own two feet and on the floor. The boy immediately ran to his chair and quickly sat down on it. As the others were talking with him, Chiana turned her attention to John and Aeryn.

" I hope I didn't interrupt something when I commed you," Chiana asked innocently as she looked at her two friends. Judging by John's reaction back then, the way he had sounded and the way they were looking at one another after she had asked that question, she pieced together the pieces of the puzzle. They had indeed being doing something and thus she had interrupted them.

" No, Pip. Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing happened for you to interrupt," John lied, hoping that the Nebari wouldn't pick it up. 

" If you say so, John…" Chiana laughed." Have a seat and enjoy the food." She grabbed the last couple of plates left and placed them on the table alongside the other plates. John smiled and made his way over to his chair. He had expected Aeryn to follow him and was surprised to find out that his wife was still standing at the same spot, where he had previously been standing with her. 

" Honey…what's wrong?" John asked concerned. 

" John. I think it's time…" Aeryn answered as she reached for her swollen belly.

****

The Center Chamber:

" What do you mean with it's time?"

" The baby..."

" Now?"

" Now is about as good a time as ever, John," Aeryn spoke through clenched teeth as a contraction started. She felt the pain pulse through her entire body. * The center chamber is hardly the place you want to get born in, little one *

John was quick to reach her, as were Zhaan, Stark and D'Argo. Aeryn was glad that John was supporting her weight now, so that she could fully concentrate on the contractions. John and the others hurried to get her to the medical facility as quickly as possible. The last thing she saw when they exited the center chamber was her son being held by Chiana and Jothee to prevent him from following them. He had a hurt look on his face, mixed with confusion. She wished there had been time for her to say something to Ben, to try and reassure him that everything would be all right. Aeryn however had no doubt that Chiana would do that instead of her. The Nebari had been crazy about Ben from the moment she and the others had first seen him after his birth over 5 cycles ago.

" Auntie Chiana, what's wrong with mommy?"

" Well honey…it seems that your sister has picked this time to come into this universe."

" Oh…I can't go to them now, can I?" 

" No Ben. Not yet. This is something your daddy and mommy have to do. You won't be able to help them, but you know what?"

Ben shook his head. " What?"

" We'll go and see them as soon as your little sister has been born," Chiana said as she gave Ben a hug. She hoped that she had been able to calm him down somewhat. It all had happened so fast that John and Aeryn hadn't even been able to talk to him. From the moment Chiana had met John, she knew he was special. She had been interested in him, but soon realized that Aeryn was the only woman he loved and that she couldn't come between the two of them. It had been interesting to see John and Aeryn's relationship develop. They had overcome many difficulties to get where they were right now and she was very glad to be able to call them her friends. The relationship she now had with the Human could best be described as a big brother and little sister one. Chiana had developed a similar relationship with the ex-Peacekeeper and she considered Ben to be her nephew and family, even though they weren't related by blood at all.

" Promise?"

" Yeah, I promise," Chiana replied as she looked at the entrance of the center chamber, where she had last seen the others. " I will take ya there myself, Benny-boy. Until that time Jothee and I will keep you company. If that's okay by you?"

" Sure. That's definitely okay by me," Ben giggled as Jothee picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride to John and Aeryn's quarters.

****

" You're doing great, honey…" John spoke. He was holding Aeryn's hand tightly, while she was fighting off the pain of another contraction. " Just breathe…It will be okay."

As John saw Aeryn's face relax he realised that this particular contraction had ended. The gentleness he now found in her face had been very different from the expression she had when they had first met in that cell on Moya eight years ago. She had kicked the dren out of him. Aeryn had been a regular Miss 'shoot first, ask later' back then. It was amazing to see how far she had come, what kind of a person she had become over the duration of those eight years. 

John stroked a strand of hair off her sweaty brow and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he noticed that she was looking him in the eyes. John knew that she was doing that in order to keep herself focussed. If he could compare this to anything, it would be a marathon. It could takea while before they would reach the finish line, but in the end everything would be worth it. 

He saw Aeryn's expression change again and knew another contraction was on its way. 

" Aeryn…just concentrate on me, okay? If you need something to focus on…focus on my eyes or something else that will be able to help, honey."

Aeryn tried to smile and nodded briefly before the next contraction hit her with all its might. She was grateful that John was there. He had a calming effect on her and that was exactly what she needed right now. A quarter of an arn ago Zhaan had ordered D'Argo to leave the infirmary, because he was getting on her nerves and getting in her and Stark's way. The Luxan hadn't want to leave until John finally had promised that he would be able to see the baby as soon as she was born. 

Aeryn squeezed John's hand as the pain pulse left her body again. She was afraid that she might have hurt him, but if she had he didn't show any signs of it. He merely grinned as she searched his eyes once more. The time between the contractions grew smaller and she quickly prepared for the next contraction. 

****

It had taken about four and a half hours until the baby had finally been born. Only when Aeryn had gotten too tired Zhaan had tried to take away as much of her pain as she could. After Aeryn had given birth to her daughter, John had cut the cord, Zhaan had quickly suctioned Meara's nose and mouth and took her away for a moment, so she could clean her up before handing the baby to Aeryn. Zhaan also conducted some tests to see if everything was all right with Meara. When the results turned out to be satisfactory, Zhaan headed back to Aeryn, who was anxiously waiting to hold her daughter in her arms for the first time.

As John and Stark saw Zhaan returning to them, they helped Aeryn to sit up straight. Zhaan carried the baby in her arms and had a big smile on her face. The Delvian carefully placed the little bundle in Aeryn's arms.

"She's beautiful, Aeryn," John murmured as he looked down at his daughter. Meara had jet-black hair and stared up at her parents with a pair of big blue eyes. He knew the colour of her eyes and hair could still change in the coming months, but the truth was that he didn't want it to. John was perfectly content with the way his little girl looked right now. In about sixteen years the boys in the Uncharted Territories would be lining up at their doorstep. He would do his best to ensure that his daughter wouldn't get hurt or end up with the wrong guy. " She's beautiful, honey. Just like you," John spoke lovingly, kissing his exhausted wife. 

He sat down on the bed and was practically grinning from ear to ear. Sitting there with his wife and baby daughter, John realized this moment was perfect and one he would never be able to forget. He only wished that his dad, his sisters and DK could have been around to witness the birth of his daughter. At important times like these, he couldn't help but miss them or Earth. John had stopped thinking of Earth as his home long ago. If he were to return to there he probably wouldn't even fit in anymore. These eight years on Moya had changed him more than thirty something years back on Earth. Despite all the things that had happened to him during those eight years, he considered them to be the best years of his life. If he hadn't been shot through that wormhole, he would never have met Aeryn. She was his reason for living, to keep on going even when all the odds were against him. John was also afraid what would happen to his wife and children if and when his fellow human beings found out the truth about them. He didn't want a scenario like the false Earth happening all over again. John had virtually stopped searching for his planet from the moment he and Aeryn had discovered that she was pregnant with their son. A long time ago John had promised Aeryn that he would never leave her and he had meant it. He would stay at her side until the day he died.

"John…"

" Yeah honey?"

" Ben and Meara will get to meet all of their grandparents one day," Aeryn whispered in his ear, reading his mind. She only needed to look at him to find out what was going on in her husbands mind. As a Peacekeeper she could never have fathomed what it would be like to share this kind of bond with a person. She never would have understood what it would be like to have this kind of relationship or why one would want such a thing for that matter. John completed her and she knew that she completed him as well.

" My dad would probably spoil 'em to death," John chuckled. " Don't even get my started about my sisters. I don't even want to think about how they'll react to the fact that their older brother has finally settled down, got married and has two kids running around the place." 

Aeryn smiled as John moved to sit behind her, so that she could lean against him. The last couple of hours had been exhausting. If she hadn't been brought up a Peacekeeper, Aeryn believed that she probably wouldn't have handled the pain like she had done. 

A pair of dark blue eyes belonging to her daughter curiously looked up at her. John was right…their daughter was beautiful. Aeryn watched as Meara yawned and closed her eyes. * I guess I am not the only one who's tired. We both should get some rest, little one. * She thought amused. 

" John. Aeryn. Chiana just commed me to ask if it's all right to bring Ben to the medical facility. Do you wish to wait a little longer before Ben comes to visit you?"

" No. It's time for our son to meet his baby sister. Tell Pip to go ahead. Ben is probably not the only one who wants to see Meara," John answered with a grin as he looked at Aeryn. For the first time his wife was showing signs of being tired. " We'd better get you cleaned up a bit, sunshine. A shower, clean clothes and a fresh bed will make you feel a lot better."

Aeryn nodded and reluctantly let Stark take Meara with him, so that she could take a shower. John helped her to get out of the bed. She didn't even object when John carried her to the shower in his arms. 

****

John and Aeryn's Quarters:

" Gotcha!!" Jothee shouted as he grabbed hold of Benjamin and started to tickle him. Giggling,

John and Aeryn's son struggled to break free from the Luxan/Sebacean hybrid's hold on him. 

"I give up. I give up!" Ben laughed, raising his hands in the air. It was always great to play with Jothee and Chiana. At this moment it kept him distracted. Ben was really worried about his mother, since Chiana had told him that his mother was in labor and his sister was going to be born. The Nebari had also explained to him that giving birth could be a very painful experience for a woman. Ben had asked if his mother also had a lot of pain when she had given birth to him. Chiana had simply smiled and assured him that it was nothing for him to worry about, it was just the way things happened in life. If he ever was to marry and his wife got pregnant she would go through the same thing. When Ben had asked her if she wanted to have a baby, the smile on her face grew bigger but she didn't answer his question. Instead she looked at Jothee, got up from the couch and excused herself, saying that she needed to do something important. Chiana had been gone for a while now and Ben was eagerly awaiting her return. She had promised to prepare his favourite dish and he was feeling somewhat hungry. If this had been a normal day Ben would have already been sleeping in his bed, for it was long past his bedtime. Jothee and Chiana had tried to get him to go to bed, but he had refused. Ben had stated that he would only go to bed when his sister had been born and after he had gone to her and his mother, to see if they were all right. 

Jothee stopped tickling him and let go. Ben grinned and sprinted towards his room. " Catch me if you can, Jothee!"

Jothee shook his head, laughing. It just seemed like the boy couldn't get tired and had an endless access to a pool of energy. He had been playing non-stop with Ben since Chiana left to do something important. Jothee suspected that the important thing Chiana spoke of, was contacting Zhaan to ask if the baby had been born yet. 

Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly noticed Chiana standing at the entrance of John and Aeryn's quarters. He couldn't help but notice the big grin and realized it could only mean one thing…the baby had been born. 

" Hey Benny-boy! Get your eema over here."

Ben appeared at the entrance of his room and curiously looked at Jothee. "What is it?"

" I've got some great news for you, little one…" Jothee smiled. Ben immediately started to grin as he concluded what that great news could be. It had to be about his mother and his baby sister. He was finally going to see his little sister and find out what she looked like.

" She has been born, hasn't she? Can I finally go to see mommy and daddy? Can I?"

" Yes, you can. Your mother, father and sister are waiting for you at the medical facility," Chiana happily informed Benjamin. She would never openly admit it, but she had been looking forward to Meara's birth. Perhaps even more than the rest of the crew. " Come one, Ben. You don't want to keep them waiting, do you?" Chiana grinned. Ben shook his head, made his way over to the Nebari and grabbed her hand. 

" Chiana, you never did answer Ben's question…" Jothee spoke as he walked next to her.

" What question would that be, Joth?"

" If you wanted to have a baby of your own?" Jothee repeated softly.

" Hmmm. Perhaps…but only if the guy I'm interested in wants to as well. I got my eyes on someone, but I don't think he has realized it yet…" Chiana answered mysteriously.

"Oh…and who might this guy exactly be?"

" Wouldn't you like to know…" she teased as she turned the corner with Ben and left behind a very confused Jothee.

****

The medical facility:

The walk over to the infirmary would be one Ben would forever remember as one of the longest moments in his life. Time passed by very slowly and every thing seemed to happen in slow-motion. He didn't really pay attention to what Chiana was saying to him. The only things on his mind were his little sister, his mother and how she was doing. He wondered what she would look like, since he had never seen another baby up close. For over five years he had been alone, the only child aboard Moya, but that had now all changed with the birth of his baby sister. Ben would no longer be able to hide behind being the only child. This meant that from the moment his sister had been born he had gotten responsibilities. One of those responsibilities was to protect his sister, like big brothers were supposed to. He was going to make sure that she was never going to be harmed by anything or anyone.

Zhaan was standing outside the medical facility along with Stark. The two of them were embracing one another and hadn't noticed that Chiana and he were practically standing next to them. They were probably doing one of those spiritual things he didn't understand a thing off. The two of them had a habit of doing that. Especially meditating, which seemed to be one of their favourite events. The bond Stark and Zhaan was something he couldn't quite yet understand and he suspected that it would take some time for him to do so.

" Zhaan. I'm sorry to disturb you guys in the middle of…um…whatever you are doing right now, but is it okay for Ben to go inside?" Chiana asked as Ben and she looked at each other. 

" It is quite all right, my dear," Zhaan spoke as she broke away from Stark's embrace.

" Congratulations with the birth of your sister, Benjamin."

" Thank you, auntie Zhaan," Ben smiled. " Um…is it okay for me to go see mommy and daddy?" 

Zhaan nodded. "Of course, little one. Your parents are waiting inside for you, but you've got to remember that your mother is very tired and be very careful with her and the baby."

" I'll keep that in mind, auntie Zhaan. Besides being tired mommy is okay, isn't she?"

" Yes, she is okay and so is your sister. You'd better quickly go to them, my dear," Zhaan encouraged as she noticed that Ben was somewhat nervous. The boy had no idea what to expect in there and what had exactly happened during the last couple of arns. They had been in such a hurry to get Aeryn to the infirmary that Chiana and Jothee had probably ended up telling him somewhat of what happens in labor. Zhaan suspected that the two of them had simplified things in order for Ben not to start worrying.

Stark, Chiana and Zhaan watched as Ben disappeared from their sight and stepped into the medical facility. They would all still get their chance to see the baby again. This moment was one that belonged to the Crichton family. A moment to spend some quality time together and celebrate such a joyous event in their lives.

****

Ben immediately saw his parents as he entered the infirmary. His mother was sitting up straight in one of the beds, holding something covered with a blanket in her arms. His father was sitting on the edge of the bed and both his father and mother seemed to be saying something to what he assumed was his sister somewhere inside the blanket. He wondered if they had done the same with him when he had been a baby. According to what D'Argo had once told him, all parents talked to their babies. One more ridiculous that the other, but in the end that all depended on the parent in question.

" I hope I'm not disturbing you…" Ben spoke with a grin as he stood there with folded arms, observing his parents from a distance. John and Aeryn both smiled as they noticed their son looking at them. 

" Hello honey," Aeryn spoke, looking from the daughter she was holding in her arms to her son.

"Hey sport! I'd like you to meet someone really special and introduce her to you, since the two of you will be spending a lot of time together…" John said, gesturing for Ben to join Aeryn and him. 

Zhaan had been right…his mother looked really tired. Her hair was wet, but that was probably because she had taken a shower. Ben recognized the smell of her shampoo as he got closer to the bed. As he came to a standstill at the side of the bed where his father was sitting. His dad offered to pick him up onto the bed, but he refused. Instead he grabbed a chair and climbed on it, before climbing on the bed via the chair.

" Ben, I'd like to you to meet Meara…your little sister," Aeryn told her son as he curiously peeked into to opening of the blankets. Big blue eyes stared up at him and looked into his own.

" She's really little," Ben replied surprised as a tiny hand grabbed one of his fingers. 

"Well…yeah sport. All babies are small when they are born," John laughed.

" Was I ever that small?" Ben curiously asked, looking up at his father and mother.

" Yes Ben. You were about as small as your sister when you were born," Aeryn replied warmly as her eyes locked with John's. He obviously had the same idea in mind as she had." Would you like to hold her, Ben?"

Ben nodded eagerly. " Yes, mommy. I promise that I'll be careful."

John quickly informed Ben as to what was the correct way to hold a baby and after he had done so, he took Meara from Aeryn and placed the baby in their son's arms. " Hey Meara. My name's Ben and I'm your older brother. I don't know if ya can remember it, but I'm going to keep those promises I made to you…" Ben whispered to his sister. " I'll try my best at being the perfect older brother and protect you from harm."

" Ben, it's time for you to get some sleep. In fact I'm sure that we all could use some sleep," John spoke as he took Meara from Ben. " Ben, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Ben gave his mother a goodnight kiss before jumping off the bed. " Night mommy. Sleep tight…don't let the bedbugs bite."

" Goodnight honey. Sleep well," Aeryn smiled as Ben ran out of the infirmary. John placed Meara into a makeshift crib situated next to Aeryn's bed. 

" I'd better be going and to tuck Ben in. I'll be back in a couple of microts, sunshine. Behave until then okay?" John grinned, giving Aeryn a passionate kiss.

" John…"

" Yes Aeryn?"

" I want to go back with you. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I am very sure."

" And the pain?"

" What pain, John?" Aeryn grinned as she pushed the blankets aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. John shook his head and chuckled.

" I know you well enough to know that I won't be able to talk you out of it, so I guess that means you and our daughter will be sleeping in your own beds tonight."

" Thank you, John."

" You are welcome, honey. It's not like I could have stopped you…" John laughed as he helped Aeryn to get off the bed.

****

Several arns later, John and Aeryn's quarters:

Aeryn Crichton-Sun stared at the little figure of her daughter, who was fast asleep in her little crib. She still couldn't believe that after nine monens of carrying her inside of her, Meara had finally been born.

When they had returned from the infirmary with their daughter, the others has assembled in their quarters to tuck Ben into bed and had been surprised to find out that Aeryn had decided not to stay at the infirmary over night. Their friends had quickly seized the opportunity to look at the baby. They didn't stay for too long and promised to come back another time, because they knew that Aeryn was tired and needed her sleep. 

After making sure that both their children were sound asleep, John and she had gone to bed themselves. It hadn't taken long for them to fall asleep as they both had been drained from the experience of Meara's birth. It had however been a restless sleep for her and after two arns she had woken up. Aeryn had tried her best to fall back asleep, but for some reason had been unable to. Since she couldn't sleep anymore Aeryn had decided to see how her children were doing. 

She first stopped by Ben's room and watched him in his sleep for at least a quarter of an arn before heading to Meara's bedroom and that had been about an arn ago.

" Hey…"

" Hey…" Aeryn returned as she felt two arms embracing her waist. She leaned back against her husband. " Shouldn't you be asleep?" she teased, looking up at him.

" Hmm…I could ask you the same thing, sunshine."

" I couldn't sleep, John."

" So you decided to watch our children sleep?" John guessed as he kissed her on the cheek. She nodded and looked down at Meara. 

" As I look at them I wonder what I have done to deserve them, John…I…"

" You deserve them because of who you are and who you have managed to become. You have come a long way, Aeryn. You managed to keep me alive all of those years and without you I would have surely died long ago. My life would be empty without you. I'm the happiest and luckiest man in the universe, because I am able to wake up every morning in our bed with you by my side. I'm damned proud to be able to call you my wife and mother of my children. I love you Aeryn Crichton-Sun."

" I love you too, John Crichton of the planet Earth. I'd be lost without you. You have helped me to become the person I am today. You taught me the meaning of hope and to have hope in even in the most desperate kind of situations. You have taught me what love exactly is and how important it can be."

"I guess we are just a match made in heaven, honey," John mused as he kissed Aeryn again. 

" Well that and the fact that you are stuck with me forever."

" Oh…that's something I don't mind at all, John," Aeryn spoke returning John's kisses. She continued kissing him as she grabbed both of John's hands and led her husband back to their bedroom. 

-The End-


End file.
